Dawn of a New Age
by Lilypad125
Summary: Cao Pi is a cold and unloved boy while Zhou Yu is a lonely general with a passion of a thousand suns. When those two meet and feel a deep attraction for one another what will happen? Especially when they're from enemy sides and have people they can't betray. CaoPixZhouYu
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My first Dynasty Warriors Fanfic, Vastly inaccurate, you've been warned.  
**

**I've always wanted to make a ZhouYuxCaoPi fanfic XD And now I am! Sorry I think Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu is one of the worst pairings ever, every time I play dynasty warriors and hear her voice and Zhou Yu's I cringe and mute the whole thing. ZhouYu's too mature for her.**

**There are some realisticness to it, Cao Cao never really love his 2nd son Cao Pi. I see Cao Pi as a mix of his model in DW5 and DW7 for some weird reason. And I see Zhou Yu in his DW6 model. Okay, the romance may be slow but there will be romance, for now is just like a prologue, introducing the characters. After Chibi there will be romance.**

**Abba means Father in Chinese.**

**Warning: Inaccurate Timelines, Characters may not act like themselves, violence, suggestive themes, awful grammar and etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything save for my imagination and writing**

* * *

"Abba! Abba! Abba!"

A forlorn cry of a child echoed across the halls but all eunuchs marched passed the little boy, following the intimidating man dressed in dark royal blue.

"Abba! Abba! Abba!"

The cries turned into breathless sobs but still the man walked farther and farther away, leaving the boy kneeling on the cold marble floors. Snow fell like tears from the gray sky, covering all the steps. Soon the pathway was nothing more than a blank smooth white. By then the boy's tears stopped, he slowly opened his eyes,

And saw the white world... A blank world...

Cao Pi stared at the fresh snow, his red fingers hesitantly touched the white then in a fit of rage, he tore at the snow.

"AHHHH!" He screamed clutching his head, his long hair streaming down his shoulders. His pin falling on the cold and unforgiving ground as he sobbed bitterly. Father did not want him... Mother did not want him... Father had left him behind to see his newborn baby brother...

No one stopped to comfort the lonely child, soon the sun set and left the child alone in the dark night.

He lifted his head up and stared at the sky and gentle yet harsh snowflakes falling. Salty tears mingled with the pure snow.

Few years later...

Cao Pi stared at the simpering nobles and idiotic generals sitting before him, laughing and being merry. He lowered his eyes, his father had not come to his birthday once again... Yet every year without a fail... His father would go to his little brother's and older brother's party... Even though his older brother was a reckless buffoon and his younger brother a wimpy poet.

Cao Pi swirled the contents of his cup, a white object landed gently into his wine.

"Ah! It's snowing!"

An simple minded noble exclaimed as if everyone had knob holes for eyes. Cao Pi hmphed his annoyance as he leaned his cheek against his fist, staring at the crimson cup. The snowflake began to dissolve in the golden color rice wine. Taking a sip of the bittersweet liquid, he savoured the hint of the cold the snowflake brung.

"How luck, Lord Cao Pi! It never fails to snow on your birthday!"

Cao Pi smirked at the noisy noble,

"Hmph... Winter favors me." Cao Pi said softly, remembering the cold he endured waiting for a crumb of affection from his father that never came... He wondered if he was still that pitiful little boy standing in the cold with disgusting pleading eyes that kept looking for a bit attention like stray dog.

"I will take my leave." Cao Pi said as he stood up and walked down the aisle, when he was younger it use to frighten him to walk between the rows of enemies and judging fiends but now... He could feel their imaginary daggers and snide glances, waiting for the moment of weakness to take him down, the son of the devil. Cao Pi felt his smirk growing wider as he straighten his back as if he was saying 'come at me, peons'

With one strong thrust, Cao Pi threw the double doors open, parting the roaring dragon. He chuckled when the north wind caressed his face, they say that Mongolians were superior to Wei because they knew the harsh north but Wei has faced their northern wrath and has repelled them while battling with southern neighbors... Wei is far greater some barbaric tribe...

Cao Pi leaned against the wooden railing as he gazed upon the glowing lights that dotted the city with hidden longing. This world... Was so beautiful yet in the shadows, decay and corruption ran rampant even though that pig Dong Zhuo was killed... The people deserve better than this... He thought as he saw a woman running screaming as 'imperial' soldiers chased her and in another area he saw people surround another with fists and malice. What an ugly world...

"Such a shame..." He murmured to himself, the Han Dynasty was no longer what it was before... Weak and pathetic. Leaders must be strong... Stronger than their subordinates or all will fall. The emperor should control his men better and teach his men not to turn against the very people they were suppose to protect.

Just then a messenger arrived with a scroll in his hand, kneeling before the birthday boy, Cao Pi turned to the blue cladded man,

"What is it?" He asked irritably, his infamous scowl prominent on his slightly tanned face. The messenger swallowed nervously,

"Y-Your-"

"Speak up, are you not of Wei?" Cao Pi hissed angrily, the man shivered before clearing his throat before the proud boy,

"Your father, Cao Cao, has requested you to join him in arms at Chibi(Red Cliff) against those losers Shu and cowardly Wu." The messenger said in stronger voice and there was a confident glint to his usually dull and subdued eyes. Cao Pi smiled,

"I see... And I am to join him?"

"Tonight if possible."

Cao Pi nodded as he accepted the scroll, this was how Wei is suppose to be. Strong and proud... Unlike those pathetic Shu, how on earth Shu last this long? Even with capable warriors and generals on their side, somehow they succeed losing against the great Wei army over and over again. Now they are asking the cowardly Wu for help, pathetic. Cowards and losers...

"Hmph... Not even fit to share the battlefield with me." Cao Pi said as he marched back to his room. As Cao Pi silently admire the phoenixes that decorated the walls and ceilings of his wing, he thought of the tigers of Wu. Long ago during his childhood, he heard of the Sun family's prowess and their capable generals and strategists and it seems that Sun Quan of Wu lacked everything his brother and father was praised for.

Cao Pi sat down on his chair and neatly unrolled the scroll, carefully reading every character and stroke that his father dedicated to him. How pathetic... Still seeking affections from a devil...

"Cao Pi,

We have been pushed back in land warfare by Sun Quan and Liu Bei's forces. It appears Viceroy Zhou Yu has returned to the battlefield after years of isolation. Viceroy Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang the sleeping dragon has joined forces and has defeated our incompetent generals.

That cowardly devious Zhou Yu is a man that is willing to use dirty tricks to get his way. I intend to capture Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao and put them in the tower I've built for them... Bring with you 100,000 strong men."

Cao Pi put the scroll down, hah... Even those women, have his father's love and he doesn't? Cao Pi clenched his fist, he'll show his father he's good enough... Better than any simpering female, no matter how beautiful she is... Isn't he worth more?

Cao Pi leaned back on his seat and looked up, his icy blue eyes scanning over the scrolls and their labels. They were all his notes, that he's kept of his enemies and would be rivals. He stood up in one fluid motion and began to pull out scrolls he recorded of Wu.

He opened one of them, Sun Ce was the older brother of Sun Quan. At the age of 24 conquered all of Wu with the help of his sworn brother Zhou Yu. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu were closest of friends and when Sun Ce died, Zhou Yu turned to Chibi and stayed there, keeping his profile low. Cao Pi smirked what a devious man... Zhou Yu was really preparing an army in Red Cliff, after all, Chibi was the best place for Wei to invade Wu.

Slightly tanned fingers smooth out a crumpled edge as he read through Shu's records. His eyes softening as he remembered his small little grubby fingers trying his best to write down everything neatly. Cao Pi ran his fingertips down the dried ink, he still had awful handwriting at the very least no one but himself can read it.

Cao Pi scowled bitterly, some stranger... Loved by a man as great and intelligent as Zhou Yu and praised for her beauty... Has his father's love. Every time he walk past his father's room... He could see a portrait of woman with flawless beauty gracing his father's wall and dozens of paper scattered around his father's study... And every single one of them was about that woman: Xiao Qiao.

"What if... What if, father, I capture this Xiao Qiao for you or kill this Zhou Yu, then will you smile at me the same way you smile at brother? Will you praise me?"

Cao Pi asked the empty air, he smirked, of course not... But it's better to try than just give up, right?

Dragging a trunk out from under his bed and throwing the dusty lid open, quickly banishing the dust, he began packing. He faltered a bit, he didn't know how this Zhou Yu looked like nor did he know how this Xiao Qiao really looked like... Cao Pi gritted his teeth and shoved his clothes and armor into the trunk, who cares? He'll find out soon enough!

"Wait for me 'Xiao Qiao', I'll take what is yours..."

Cao Pi said coldly as he slammed the lid shut. His icy blue eyes glowing in the darkness of the night as he crept out into the courtyard where the carriage awaited for him. A servant quickly materialized by his side to take his luggage which Cao Pi surrendered quite easily. As he placed a boot on the step, he felt as he was entering something completely unknown yet exciting... Something that'll completely change him.

Only the moonlight lit his way, the glow made the marble road gleam like silver and in the still night the sound of a 100,000 men marching behind him echoed through Wei.

* * *

"Lalalala! I love Zhou Yu! Lalalalala! Zhou Yu's the best evar! Lalalala."

Xiao Qiao sang loudly as Da Qiao plucked the harp, Zhou Yu forced a smile on his face, enduring the onslaught. If he could face a thousand men in battle, surely he can handle his wife right? Zhou Yu glanced nervously at Da Qiao, it seems that she has yet to recover from Sun Ce's death. He looked down on the polished floors with sorrow, Sun Ce...

They were inseparable... When they first met they were children, he a shelter and uptight noble while Sun Ce was a fiery being as if he was ten thousand suns put together. Sun Ce colored his world with blazing flames that ignited his soul with a passionate fire. Maybe it was more than brotherly love he felt for his sworn brother...

Maybe that is why he felt so much pain in his heart when Sun Ce said he was in love with some beauty of China. He followed his idol to meet the Qiao sister, how ironic... He only wanted to see what he was lacking and found himself saddled with a wife, a beautiful but childish one at that. Curse his naturally born gentleman manners... Had he known a few flattering words would trap him like this he would've... Oh the music stopped.

Zhou Yu smiled and clapped his hands softly once Xiao Qiao was done singing,

"Beautiful... Your sweet voice complements the beauty of Jiang Dong and the proud Kingdom of Wu." Zhou Yu said softly, his voice dancing like an elegant heron over still waters. Xiao Qiao blushed and beamed under Zhou Yu's praise, Zhou Yu smiled as he patted his wife's head. She was like a very adorable puppy. Zhou Yu resisted pouncing on her and squeezing her adorable cheeks, no no no he had an image to uphold.

Zhou Yu sneaked a glance at Da Qiao and couldn't prevent that twinge of satisfaction when he saw her crestfallen expression when she saw the two 'lovebirds'. Yes... This is what you get for taking Sun Ce from me, he thought before guilt settled in. He loved Sun Ce yet Sun Ce always went to that insecured girl...

Maybe Sun Ce needed someone who needed him... Rather that someone who needed him to need them... Zhou Yu sighed heavily,

"Xiao Qiao, please comfort your sister, she needs you." He said softly, Xiao Qiao blinked blankly before breaking into a smile,

"Whatever you want Zhou Yu!" She said cheerfully, Zhou Yu smiled, how naive and innocent she is. She too is like a blazing sun, full of youthful energy and dreams. Zhou Yu touched his chest gentle, why could he not fall in love with her? If only he could see her more than a sister, then maybe... Then maybe he could give her what she truly desired?

He watched Xiao Qiao's boundless energy bringing a smile on Da Qiao's face, he sighed shaking his head. Xiao Qiao is a force of nature, if she wants something, it'll happen one way or another. His gloved hands rested quietly over the scroll as the Qiao sister left his study, chattering happily. He glanced at the scroll, a scowl decorated his features.

That damn Cao Cao wants Xiao Qiao? AS if he'd just hand her over to a tyrant like him! Zhou Yu interlocked his fingers as he rested his forehead on his hands, thinking and planning. Yes, he knew that Cao Cao was looking for an excuse to attack Wu but Zhou Yu rather die than let Sun Ce's kingdom die! It's best if they fought now, while Cao Cao was still gaining strength. Maybe Cao Cao is too strong for them but...

Zhou Yu stood up and turned to the map posted on the wall behind him. He touched the darts that marked important areas. He knew that Cao Cao sent spies to draw the map of Wu... No, the map of Chibi. Zhou Yu smiled grimly,

"When you look into the abyss, the abyss looks back at you, Lord Cao Cao."

Zhou Yu said as he touched one of the markers. He had spies too...

"Only 120,000 men... And we have 70,000 men." Zhou Yu said pacing, "Including Liu Bei's calvary and my own marines"

Zhou Yu glanced back at his desk, where Cao Cao's declaration of war sat,

"That crude man..." Zhou Yu muttered, Cao Cao had sent the messenger's head along with the letter, bragging 800,000 men. Zhou Yu scoffed, Cao Cao is a fool to think he could make Wu surrender and become his slave though a bluff. Yes, Sun Quan panicked when he saw the letter but Zhou Yu assured him they would win because they had to win, for the sake of Sun Ce's dream, they had to. Zhou Yu looked out of the window, it was so peaceful and quiet with occasional carefree laughter. It did not seem like an impossible war looming over them.

Zhou Yu sighed, he wanted to protect the world Sun Ce brought forth... He will not falter, he must not die because his lord needs him. Zhou Yu clutched his stomach as a worm of fear crawled through. He couldn't fail, he mustn't fail! He glanced outside, staring at the trees, Northwestern, the wind was blowing Northwestern and he needed southeastern...

"Lord Zhou Yu!" Huang Gai exclaimed, rushing over to the kneeling viceroy. "Calm down my Lord. Your plans have not failed before-"

"What if I fail? What is there is no wind?" Zhou Yu gasped, his eyes glazing over, "Sun Ce... Sun Ce is watching me... I cannot fail... I cannot..."

Huang Gai rubbed the pale leader's shoulders while holding the frail man up. "We won't..."

"But everything... Everything rests on the Southeastern wind..." Zhou Yu gasped out, choking for air.

"There will be Southeastern wind." A calm and collected voice,

"Zhuge Liang..." Zhou Yu managed out, he quickly stood up, pushing Huang Gai's support away. He cannot afford to look weak before Zhuge Liang. Huang Gai looked at Zhou Yu worriedly but Zhou Yu gave him a strong smile. Huang Gai nodded and backed away. Zhuge Liang's expression did not change until Zhou Yu offered him a seat,

"Sit, my friend, what is it that you need?" Zhou Yu asked hiding a cough, he covered his mouth. His dark glove hid the blood stain and his lips hid the blood in his mouth.

Zhuge Liang stared at the chair and held his fan close as he gave Zhou Yu a small bow, "Thank you but I won't be staying long... I came to tell you, to buy time for me to finish my prayer then Southeastern wind will come. So rest your fears."

Zhou Yu nodded mutely, sweat trickled down his tight collar but he did nothing to show his discomfort. Zhuge Liang glanced at the polished oak table for a moment,

"I'll take my leave, Lord Zhou Yu." He said as he turned, Zhou Yu jolted up, "Yes... Good night Lord Zhuge Liang... I pray for the winds."

"As do I... The rest is up to you." Zhuge Liang said quietly, he knew if he failed to uphold his part, Wu would be a formidable enemy... His Lord does not need anymore enemies... And...

Zhuge Liang's eyes glanced back once more at the dark reddish stain on Zhou Yu's table. It appears that the Wu strategist is suffering from an illness. A friend and rival... Soon to be gone. Zhuge Liang felt a twinge of sadness. The Shu strategist said nothing as he left. Once he was gone, Zhou Yu nearly collapsed. Huang Gai quickly rushed over to the pale man's side,

"Lord Zhou Yu!" Huang Gai exclaimed, the sickly man opened his pain filled eyes,

"Quiet... I can't let them know... The medicine... It's in the cabinet..." Zhou Yu wheezed out while leaning heavily on Huang Gai. The tall muscular man quickly opened the cabinet and pulled out a small pouch of white powder. Huang Gai watched Zhou Yu take his medicine with sad eyes, those of Sun Ce's and Sun Jian's generation was dying off... Soon Zhou Yu will follow his Lord to the afterlife.

"Maybe you should sit this battle out." Huang Gai mumbled, Zhou Yu sat up suddenly, "No! I can't! This is an important battle, this will decide the fate of Wu! I cannot just sit it out!"

Then Zhou Yu coughed violently, blood spilled out of his lips, he wiped the blood away messily.

"I'm sorry... I... I lost control of myself... Forgive me." Zhou Yu said softly as the medicine began to take hold. His eyes were less pain filled and his breathing evened out.

"How much longer-"

"It's fine, Huang Gai... I won't die yet... I have enough morphine to last me a few more months..." Zhou Yu said kindly, yes this drug cost a fortune but it was worth it... He needed to live... Just a little longer... A little longer for Sun Ce.

"Lord Zhou Yu... I've watched you and Sun Ce become best of friends and grow up to who you are now... I'm sure Lord Sun Ce wants you to live your life the way you want to." Huang Gai said quietly as he helped Zhou Yu return to his bed room. Zhou Yu paused at the door,

"But this is what I want..." Zhou Yu said softly, yes he felt the great and heavy disappoint of having a cowardly Lord like Sun Quan... But Sun Ce begged him to watch over his brother and support him... So he'll delude himself a little longer... He'll make himself find good points of Sun Quan, he'll hold on a little longer...

"Good night, Lord Zhou Yu."

"Good night Huang Gai, you are a loyal friend... I hope you live to see the world Sun Ce dreamed of..." Zhou Yu said softly and his mind he added, because I won't. He stayed by his door until he heard Huang Gai's heavy footsteps fade like mist, he turned to his bed and undressed quickly. The cold air raising goosebumps. He swiftly dressed in a white silk robe.

As he covered himself with warm blankets he stared at the sky, they say everyone was born with a star... Zhou Yu could see his star but Sun Ce's blazing star was gone... No longer by his side. Zhou Yu laid back against the thick pillows. The pain no longer tore at him, it was nothing more than a dull ache.

Moonlight painted his features white, tomorrow was a dawn of a new age.

* * *

Cao Pi stared at the sky, he saw a flickering red star that somehow appeared closer to his own blue star. What did it mean? His star was always shining alone, yet this spluttering star dares approach his? Whose destiny was to collide with his?

"Master Cao Pi." A soldier said, "We have arrived."

Cao Pi waited silently for the door to open, he stepped out as servants and soldiers parted way for him. A devilish looking man stared at him, Cao Pi knelt on one knee and bowed,

"Father, I have come with what you requested." Cao Pi said in an even voice, Cao Cao looked at his son before turning away,

"Right on time, we shall crush Wu by sunset."

Cao Pi nodded, as the rays of a new dawn lit the land.

"Yes, father."

Cao Pi said obediently, he stood up and stared at the beauty that was called the Red Cliffs. Two towering red cliffs loomed overhead and Wu flags fluttered in the wind. It was beautiful and it was going to be his glory.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for chapter 1.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! My first Dynasty Warriors Fanfic, Vastly inaccurate, you've been warned.**

**Whoa, I just read this hilarious post on some random website that said Xiao Qiao assassinated Zhou Yu and pinned the blame on Zhuge Liang. So weird...**

**Cao Pi was 21 during the battle of red cliffs and Zhou Yu was 33, whoa a big age gap, I did my research. I usually do a ton of research for stories because I'm pretty dedicated. Oh well. They appear as they do in the game so *shrug***

**HOLY COW! I got Dynasty Warriors 8! But in Japanese so I can't understand a word TT^TT but regardless I think I'm doing well. Should've waited a bit but oh well. I'll get the english version when it comes out. I love Zhou Yu, Dynasty Warriors 8 is probably the best one so far! Zhou Yu's movements are so fluid and wasn't so awkward or restrained as it was in Dynasty Warriors 7.**

**Warning: Inaccurate Timelines, Characters may not act like themselves, violence, suggestive themes, awful grammar and etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything save for my imagination and writing**

* * *

"We'll crush those weaklings, Wu and Shu in one blow! It'll be like-"

An idiotic private boasted as he led the sulky prince along the ships. Cao Pi hated how he just couldn't just tune people's voices out, damn his noble training...

His father made this idiot show him around and show him how things were going. Preparations were estimated to be done by evening, his father's orders, and his father intended to attack Wu as soon as possible. It was only a few days since they had received the blank reply from Wu.

Cao Pi smirked, he wished he was there to see his father's reaction when he saw that letter devoided of words or bribes. Sun Quan could've never thought of this anyway... That Wu ruler was too cowardly and stupid to think of such a thing. Cao Pi mused as he followed the soldier along. The blank letter basically meant: "You're not worth my time to reply back."

Cao Pi chuckled softly to himself as he remembered his father's rants about that despicable Zhou Yu's attitude and how that arrogant strategist needed a good beheading to teach him his place. It was such a shame that they were on opposing sides... Cao Pi would've have loved meeting that man, he's heard rumours about the man's eccentricity and intelligence. Then again it was a good thing they're on opposing sides... They can test their abilities against each other.

Speaking of abilities, Cao Pi glanced down at the sides of the boats then he glared at the soldiers that milled around. How pathetic, the great Wei army was weak against sea sickness, so weak that his father had to baby them and chain all the ships together. Cao Pi rolled his eyes, yes he had his doubt about the wisdom of chaining their ships together but his father said they would defeat Wu with their superior numbers and strength.

Then again... Chaining their ships made it harder for them to retreat but gave them a high boost on offense. Zhou Yu was known for his naval feats but against larger enemies he used tactics that aimed for a weak spot rather than a direct fight. Zhou Yu was never known for direct combat, he always had some kind of trick to ensure his victory.

Cao Pi smirked, how will Viceroy Zhou Yu defeat them? Their forces were like an advancing, impermeable wall. They had no gaps... Not that Cao Pi could think of. Though he never boasted that his knowledge in strategies were... Exceptional good.

He glanced up at the blue sky, he watched the clouds heading north western direction.

"And then all those pathetic Wu cowards and their useless ruler will be wiped off and then I'm gonna..." The private rambled on, swinging his fists around like some kind of ape.

Cao Pi sighed, what an incompetent soldier... All talk and hot air when the real battle comes, he'd be the type to be cut down in the front lines. No wonder why his father put these fools in the front lines and save his most trusted in the back. At least fools like these are useful for tiring the enemy out.

Speaking of soldiers...

Cao Pi glanced at the towering muscular figure of the new recruit. The man sported bandages and fresh whip wounds.

"Ah, that's Huang Gai! That idiot Zhou Yu punished Huang Gai severely for openly challenging him during a war meeting so this big guy's on our side now!"

The private said nudging Cao Pi. Cao Pi ignored the man and stared at Huang Gai, he looked formidable indeed but something nagged him about the whole defection thing.

"And father trusts him?" Cao Pi asked,

"Only for reinforcements." The soldier said, Cao Pi nodded slowly.

"How many men?"

"Couple hundred."

"Hm."

Cao Pi stared at the whip wounds that criss crossed all over the veteran's back and the angry look the man had on him. Those wounds looked painful and vicious as if the person who whipped the man had the strength of a tiger. Cao Pi winced in sympathy, he could see the black and blue bruise marks underneath the cuts. The soldier noticed the prince's observation,

"Oh yeah, he said Zhou Yu himself personally whipped bloody and blue." The soldier's nasal voice informed, Cao Pi's eyes widen. Zhou Yu was capable of such strength? All he's heard about Zhou Yu was that he was bookworm with amazing musical talents but... A capable warrior?

* * *

Zhou Yu's clasped hands trembled,

"So you need me to hold off the enemy forces until you give the signal?" Zhou Yu asked looking at Zhuge Liang, ignoring Liu Bei who was standing in front of his desk. Zhuge Liang nodded while fanning himself self lightly, his nervousness hidden by his fanning. Zhou Yu was the one whom they need approval most from because Sun Quan will go along with whatever the tactician deemed fine. Zhou Yu had Sun Quan's complete trust and faith but did they have the eccentric viceroy's trust and faith?

"I see... And when will this signal come? You do not know?" Zhou Yu asked, Zhuge Liang paused and replied,

"I am afraid it is so but if I am not disturbed, the prayer will require less time."

Zhou Yu glanced back down on his desk, "I see... I will do everything in my power to hold Cao Cao's forces off until you are ready."

Zhou Yu said, standing up and walking out of the meeting room.

"Lord Zhou Yu..." Xiao Qiao said softly as she followed him, he turned and smiled at her. He could not keep the sadness out of his smile, this was the first time he's... He's ever been this cornered and helpless. Was this truly the right path? No! It must be, Sun Ce would turn over in his grave if Wu surrender and became Cao Cao's lap dog. But...

"It's alright, beloved, I may not be adept at direct combat but I should be able to hold them off. I am not so weak that I cannot do such a feat." Zhou Yu said but the worry and sadness in Xiao Qiao's eyes was still there. Zhou Yu ruffled her hair,

"You don't trust me?"

Xiao Qiao's eyes widen as she shook her head, clenching her fists, her earnest eyes staring deeply into Zhou Yu's eyes.

"No way! I believe in Lord Zhou Yu! Lord Zhou Yu would never lose!" Xiao Qiao yelled as she ran off, "Bleeh! Lord Zhou Yu is the biggest dummy in the whole wide world! I just wanted to help you! Stupid Zhou Yu!"

Zhou Yu's lips quirked up against his will as he turned away laughing. Why was Xiao Qiao so cute? Damn it... Curse his weakness for cute things! But slowly his laughter died away, a cold expression stole over his face. He had no choice... To complete Sun Ce's dream... Lying to allies and friends alike... Hurting the people around him... He had to do it.

"I'm sorry..." He said softly to her shrinking back; he knew she couldn't hear his voice which was fine with him. He didn't want her to hear the regret in his forlorn voice nor did he want her to hear the weakness in him. In her naive and innocent eyes, he was someone that'll protect her forever and shelter in her little sandbox but...

"I'm not the man who deserves your love..." He said as he turned back to his room, fatigue settled over him like dust over an abandoned scroll.

Xiao Qiao closed the door quietly behind her. She sat down on her bed, hugging her panda pillow.

"Stupid Zhou Yu..." She said softly, how could he be fine after his most trusted comrade Huang Gai deserted them in their time of need? She could see the sadness in his eyes and sometimes she would hear him lament on how he should not have punished Huang Gai so harshly... How could Huang Gai just leave them?

Huang Gai has served three generations of the Sun family as have Zhou Yu and yet he leaves to join the enemy side over a dispute he had with Zhou Yu?

"Poor Zhou Yu..." She said squeezing the pillow harder; sometimes she felt like Zhou Yu was a million billion gazillion miles away from her. Normally she wouldn't make a fool of herself but she felt deep down Zhou Yu needed her to act all stupid and cheerful. As if he was falling apart and needed her to hold him together.

"Xiao Qiao?"

Xiao Qiao looked up, her eyes shining but then she frowned when she saw her older sister rather than her beloved.

"Oh... It's you, Da Qiao." She said dejectedly, Da Qiao paused at the door before walking in. She placed a comforting hand on Xiao Qiao's shoulder,

"Is it Lord Zhou Yu?" She asked quietly, Xiao Qiao nodded, tears filling her eyes,

"He never trusts me and he never tells me anything! Sometimes I wonder if he really does love me or not! I feel like he's trying to keep me in the dark so I won't be sad but... But I feel sad when he doesn't tell me anything!" She cried.

Da Qiao paused, should she tell Xiao Qiao that Cao Cao offered to spare Wu if they gave her sister and her up? Xiao Qiao noticed Da Qiao's hesitation. She gritted her teeth as anger bubbled inside of her.

"You're keeping stuff from me too! I hate you! I hate you and Zhou Yu! Always keeping secrets from me!" She shouted throwing her pillow at her sister. Da Qiao held her hands up exclaiming

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Stop please!"

"No you're not! You're still not telling me!" Xiao Qiao shouted hitting her sister harder, Da Qiao finally blurted out

"Cao Cao said that he'll spare Wu if Zhou Yu surrendered you and me to him!"

Xiao Qiao froze,

"What?" She said, her mouth hanging open in surprise. Da Qiao nodded,

"Lord Zhou Yu was extremely unhappy when he got the message... I-I-I think that's why he lost his temper when Huang Gai spoke against him... Lord Huang Gai said Lord Zhou Yu was being irrational because he was so upset about the whole thing..."

Da Qiao explained, Xiao Qiao sat there with a blank expression plastered on her face. She didn't know if she should punch Zhou Yu for keeping this a big secret or kiss him because he's the best husband in the world. Her lips involuntarily curved up as a blush colored her face, she squealed and snuggled against her stuffed panda.

"Eeeei! Zhou Yu loves me!"

She squealed, her insecurities blown away in an instant. Da Qiao watched her younger sister, her smile looked strained and her hand rested over her throbbing heart. Why? Why was it so unfair? Zhou Yu... She thought grounding her teeth, why did he have everything? It was so unfair...

Back when Sun Ce was alive, he and Zhou Yu would hang out together... Go into battle together... Drink together... Sometimes she felt as if Zhou Yu and Sun Ce were more than sworn brothers... Even when Sun Ce went with her... Zhou Yu was usually close by or Sun Ce would invite him and he simply would decline politely while giving her a look that said "I am only lending you Sun Ce. he does not belong to you."

At first she was happy for Xiao Qiao for marrying such a wonderful and seemingly perfect man but she could barely stand watching him act so lovingly and sweet to her sister. Every caress, kind word, kiss or affection he traded with Xiao Qiao was a knife to her broken heart. And she would see that glint in his eyes... That mocking glint!

"I'm so happy Da Qiao! Thank you for telling me! You're the best big sister in the whole wide world!"

Xiao Qiao exclaimed grabbing her frozen sister's hands and jumping around. Da Qiao's lips curved up as she laughed shakily. What was she thinking? Zhou Yu is her brother in law... He was a man! He couldn't possibly like men like that right? Yes, he was beautiful for a man but... He loves Xiao Qiao, right?

"I... I'm so happy for you." Da Qiao said with a forced smile that Xiao Qiao did not notice.

At night in the Allies Meeting Tent...

Zhou Yu hunched over the map of Red Cliff, his eyes closed as if he was sleeping and his forehead resting on his folded hands. The sound of waves gently lapping over the rocks was faintly heard in the tent. Everyone milled about nervously while glancing at the commander of Wu. Soldiers whispered and gossipped with one another,

"Cao Cao claimed he had 800,000 troops!"

"Oh we're done for! We only got 70,000! Including those losers from Shu!"

"Shhh! They'll hear you!"

"Well Lord Zhou Yu said Cao Cao only has 120,000 troops!"

"Hah! After his fit of rage on Huang Gai... I think Cao Cao may-"

Zhou Yu slammed his hands down on the table as he stood up, his face tight. Everyone quieted down when they saw his stormy expression. Zhou Yu looked at Zhuge Liang,

"They're here... I can hear the change in the waves. Cao Cao was not bluffing when he said he had an exceptionally large fleet... But the number of his men..."

Zhou Yu said as he gestured at the map, slowly tracing the river. His expression grim,

"Zhuge Liang..." He commanded, the Shu strategist nodded and ordered his men to prepare the altar. Zhou Yu glanced back down on the map, he only had 2 hours before Cao Cao arrive.

"Men..." Zhou Yu said softly but sternly, "This is a battle we cannot afford to lose... This will decide whether Wu will survive or not! Whether we are our own kingdom or not!"

Zhou Yu shouted, his voice getting louder and louder,

"We shall hold Cao Cao's forces off until Zhuge Liang is finished with the preparations! Trust me and I shall bring us to victory!"

As Zhou Yu gave orders out, a single soldier quickly sneaked off on a stray boat and began rowing silently toward Cao Cao's fleet. The tall reeds and water plants hid his boat. Zhou Yu opened his eyes once the paddling sound was gone, he looked around and saw that all the soldiers and generals were busy preparing for war. Zhou Yu grabbed a jug of wine and walked off with it.

Some soldiers who saw him whispered among themselves,

"Look at Lord Zhou Yu... Why is he drinking?"

"Maybe we are going to lose the war after all..."

"Poor Huang Gai... His men worry about him and refuse to fight without him..."

Zhou Yu ignored them all as he sneaked over to one of the tents and casually leaned against it. The pale general glanced around once more, making sure no one was tailing him. He took a cautious sip of the bitter drink and said,

"Ahhh! Such fine wine!

The rats have gone back to dine.

Prepare a feast for the North

Of fire and broth

The wind is coming."

Zhou Yu placed the wine jug down as a large muscular hand extended out of the tent to grab the wine jug.

"Hohohoho... Perspective as always Lord Zhou Yu." A burly voice exclaimed, chuckling, Zhou Yu laughed lightly,

" I knew you would enjoy such wine, Huang Gai."

The tall muscular man laughed as he passed the jug to his 'traitorous' troops.

"Have all those rats left?"

Huang Gai whispered, Zhou Yu nodded,

"Now you can prepare the fire boats. I will personally give you the signal to burn down Cao Cao's fleet."

"Yes my Lord!" Huang Gai said, standing up then he winced a trickle of blood ran down his side. Zhou Yu looked at his comrade with worry,

"Huang Gai... You don't have to force yourself-"

"I must! It is my duty! Cao Cao will be suspicious of my troops if I am not there, his son already suspects me..." Then the old man smiled at Zhou Yu's concerned expression, "Lord Zhou Yu, like you, I have things I must do even at the cost of my life."

Zhou Yu's face turned blank then he smiled ruefully,

"Indeed..." He said softly, Huang Gai smirked

"I pray for the southern winds."

Zhou Yu nodded and watched silently as Huang Gai led his men to the fire boats, piling hay and kegs of oil on the boats. Zhou Yu took a deep breath; he kept it a secret about Huang Gai...

He told the troops that Huang Gai was resting from his injuries so that Cao Cao's spies would believe that he knew nothing of Huang Gai so called defection. He made sure to be very vague about Zhuge Liang's role in the battle in hopes that Cao Cao would leave him alone. He even sent very little troops to protect Zhuge Liang in hopes of keeping the prayer altar quiet. He focused his troops in the front to seem as if he was fighting Wei troops head on.

He left some bases in the front for Cao Cao's troops to take to make the man feel overconfident fighting him. Cao Cao had never fought him... So he doubt Cao Cao knew his styles or moves. Zhou Yu grabbed his staff and made his way back to the front. He could feel the allied troops nervousness and fear as Cao Cao's boats came into view.

Zhou Yu's eyes widen... 200,000 men... Cao Cao's army was 200,000 men strong... How could this be?

"Che... It doesn't matter." He said gripping his staff, "Men! We must hold them off until Master Zhuge Liang is done! Forward!"

* * *

"Hmmm..."

The nervous soldier glanced around while fiddling his Wu disguise. Cao Cao held his report and notes casually, barely glancing at it,

"So... Is that all?" Cao Cao asked dangerously, every bit of information was important! That devious Zhou Yu was acting all cocky and arrogant! Sending him that blank letter! Zhou Yu wouldn't mock him out in the open without some kind of back up plan or a secret that'll turn the tables!

"Well um... Well... Zhou Yu sent some men to help Zhuge Liang with some kind of construction but it can't be that important 'cause Zhou Yu didn't give him much guards or anything..." The soldier said wiping his nose in a dismissing manner.

"How many men?" Cao Pi's voice pierced the flickering shadows as he closed the tent flap behind him. His eyes cold, the spy glupped. Cao Cao was cruel but Cao Pi was worse. Cao Cao will kill/maim you but with Cao Pi... Your wives and children won't be spared.

"Uh... It's not important, you-"

"I will be judge of that." Cao Pi hissed, the spy threw his arms over his head.

"I think 10! I'm sorry I don't know exactly! Please forgive me!"

"10?" Cao Pi asked in a condescending tone, the filthy spy whimpered as he nodded. Cao Cao held his hand up to keep his son from advancing any further.

"What can you do with only 10 men?" Cao Pi mused then he glanced at "You! Go take down Zhuge Liang, we need to be cautious when dealing with snakes such as Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu."

"As you wish, my lord... But what of Zhou Yu?"

Cao Pi smiled grimly as he replied,

"I shall deal with the devious Zhou Yu..." Cao Pi said as he pulled out his dual fang, its smooth surface gleaming under the light. "And Zhuge Liang..."

"How?" An insolent captain asked, crossing his arms. Cao Pi narrowed his eyes, a newbie... A fool. Questioning him? Still that fool was crossing his arms and squaring his shoulders, looking down at him. Cao Pi could smell the arrogance oozing off the man and without looking, he knew there were soldiers watching... He knew they were like a pack of hyenas, ready to join the stronger of the two and... Cao Pi wasn't exactly popular.

Other older soldiers saw Cao Pi's glare, they shrank back. When the young lord had that glare, it usually meant someone was going to die... Painfully. They knew better than to question the short-tempered man. As much as they didn't like him, they had to admit he got things done.

Cao Pi glanced at his father, he could also see the distrust in his father's eyes. Cao Pi felt his heart clench a bit, even his father... Huh... What did he expect. It's happened so many times and still he feels pain. Cao Pi smiled,

"Easy... Zhou Yu, as devious as they say he is, is also known for protecting his troops hence the brotherly loyalty Wu soldiers have for each other. Zhou Yu is making Zhuge Liang an obvious target... He believes we'd be too afraid to attack him because of how easy it seems. So we can't let him down."

Cao Pi said coldly as he moved a big blue piece toward a small cluster of green and red pieces.

"And if Zhuge Liang is as important as he sounds then... I am willing to bet my life that Zhou Yu will rescue Zhuge Liang."

* * *

"And I am willing to bet my life that we will win this battle, men!" Zhou Yu shouted, the Wu soldiers cheered and clapped. Zhou Yu smiled tiredly as he sat down on his chair. He half listened to Sun Quan ordering everyone to enjoy their feast... Zhou Yu sipped his tea, he felt a hand grasp his sleeve. He turned and smiled at his wife.

Xiao Qiao leaned against Zhou Yu, in a small timid voice she asked,

"You'll win, right?"

Zhou Yu looked at her tenderly, fixing her hair a bit,

"Of course, whenever I bet my life I work twice as hard to win."

Then Zhou Yu looked at the feasting crowd,

"And if I lose..." He stopped when he saw Xiao Qiao's teary eyes, he smiled and rubbed her cheek, "I won't lose... My beloved." He added awkwardly.

Xiao Qiao nodded and buried her face into Zhou Yu's chest, Zhou Yu gave a small gasp before chuckling and wrapping his arms lightly around her. His hand, stroking her hair.

Xiao Qiao leaned against his touch. She loved Zhou Yu... He was one of the only guys who never groped her or used hugs as an excuse to feel her up. Yet at the same time it made her feel insecure... She shook her head. NO! Zhou Yu loves her and she loves him. Period!

* * *

Cao Cao stared at Cao Pi.

His son was devious and dangerous indeed. Cao Cao stood up and swept his cape behind him as he walked off his , his personal guards flanked him. As his footsteps echoed in the empty halls, he thought of Cao Pi. Perhaps, he should leave the Battle of the Red Cliffs to his son... His son was truly the son of the devil. He would make even Zhou Yu run for his money.

"Leave Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu to Cao Pi... I shall deal with Wu and Shu. Soon... The Qiao Sisters will be mine." Cao Cao announced before leaving. "Time is of the essence!"

The generals and captains nodded before running off, they dare not tarry because that would incur Lord Cao Cao's wrath.

Cao Pi kept his head bowed, his lips curved into a cruel and sadistic smile. Yes... This was his chance! To kill Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang... It would cripple Wu and Shu... Then... Then he could wipe out the thorns on his great and powerful father's side. Maybe, his father would finally acknowledge him.

* * *

Zhou Yu sighed as he carried Xiao Qiao to her room. He placed her gently on her bed, she stirred a bit in her sleep before turning over. Zhou Yu smiled sweetly at her, how young and innocent his wife looked when she slept. He placed a finger over his lips and quietly shushed Xiao Qiao's personal maids as they closed the curtains and prepared for the next day.

Zhou Yu shifted a bit as he adjusted her pillow. He smiled when he saw all her stuffed panda plushies. Each one had their own lovingness... One had a messy sewn ear, another with stains that won't come out... Xiao Qiao treasured every one of his gifts... If only he could say the same for the gifts she gave him... He only kept them in good condition but he never loved them the way she loved his gifts. She carried his presents with her and sometimes, he would see her chatting excitedly with them... He had yet to truly use her presents. He just couldn't bring himself to... It felt like a lie...

"Nmm..." Xiao Qiao murmured in her dreams.

He winced when his body weight made the bed concave a bit on the side. Xiao Qiao stirred some more. Zhou Yu quickly retreated back but her small hand grasped the edge of his jacket,

"You love me, right, Zhou Yu?" Xiao Qiao asked, her eyes slightly open but not seeing. Zhou Yu felt his heart throb with pain. He leaned over her and smoothed her hair before placing his hand over her eyes,

"Yes... I do..." He said sadly, his fingers ran down her eyelids, her perfectly formed cheeks and soft full lips. A tear ran down Xiao Qiao's cheek as she slept on.

Zhou Yu got up and left. Soldiers waiting for him, quickly handed his his staff and armor. Zhou Yu composed himself.

He gave Xiao Qiao's room one last glance before turning back to the soldiers, he slipped his cape over.

"Goodbye." Xiao Qiao

He glanced up and saw the night sky. Dawn was only a few hours away... And during that time... Countless friends and foes will die... Dawn will see either the demise of his world or the new beginning of Wu.

"Tomorrow will be the dawn of a new age, right Sun Ce?"

* * *

**Thank you to all those who reviewed. Sorry for not getting to the battle yet. I have yet to decide how this story will go. **

**SilentTactician: Oh really? I remembered seeing one but it didn't categorize itself as ZhouYuxCaoPi though it was. It was about Zhou Yu getting captured by Cao Pi and Zhou Yu was the seme. ****Thank you for your review. It has ways to go. My grammar is really bad. :P Yes, I didn't want to make Xiao Qiao a bad guy but I don't support XiaoQiaoxZhouYu so *Shrugs shoulders* Well I decided to pair CaoPi up with Zhou Yu because they're my most favorite characters in DW. At first I wasn't going to make a fanfic about them because it seemed outrageous but I saw a ton of ZhaoYunxCaoPi so I thought why not? Plus it seemed interesting.**

**Kairacahra1869: Thanks for your review! It pushed me into finishing this chapter! It'll get better in the next few chapters, right now it's kind of slow. :)**

**Please review!**

**The next chapter will definitely be the battle and since I want it to be epic I will put a lot of details and effort. It will be where Cao Pi and Zhou Yu meet, the chemical reaction! Until next chapter!**


End file.
